


The Cursed Child (Additional Scene)

by scorpionqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Additional Scene, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Canon Queer Relationship, First Kiss, Harry Potter Next Generation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I refuse to believe otherwise, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Scorbus, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpionqueen/pseuds/scorpionqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The additional scene no one asked for, but definitely needed.</p><p>(Takes place one week after the events of Godric's Hollow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cursed Child (Additional Scene)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves! So last week I attended the opening of The Cursed Child and absolutely fell in love. I was also BLOWN AWAY by the romantic undertones between Albus x Scorpius and their beautiful friendship. I think J.K. and Jack Thorne really missed an opportunity here for representation. 
> 
> On a side note: No matter what the writers' intentions were, in my mind Albus x Scorpius are very gay and very in love! =)

**Hogwarts, Slytherin Dorm Room**

  
_SCORPIUS lies sprawled across his bed, absently flipping through pages of a Potions book. Music and laughter is heard in the background, the sounds of a party, yet SCORPIUS looks uninterested. The door bangs open and ALBUS enters, sporting a cheeky grin._ _SCORPIUS sits up instantly, looking excited and nervous by his friend’s presence._

ALBUS: There you are! What are you doing up here? You know there’s a victory party happening just downstairs…

SCORPIUS (unconvincing): I’m not feeling well.

ALBUS: Are you ill?

_He studies SCORPIUS for a moment, his eyes wandering._

            I’d say you’re looking pale, but yet- you’re always pale. You Malfoys are a pasty bunch.

SCORPIUS: Charming as always, Albus.

ALBUS: I try. Seriously though, what’s wrong with you?

_ALBUS plops down beside SCORPIUS, and rests his hand on his friend’s shoulder. SCORPIUS sighs, naturally leaning into his touch._

SCORPIUS: Well, if you must know I- I ended things with Rose.

ALBUS (disbelieving): You _what?!_

SCORPIUS: Don’t worry, it was all very amicable. Rose was surprisingly quite- understanding.

_He smiles fondly._

              She’s really wonderful, your cousin.

ALBUS (a tad bitterly): If she’s so wonderful, then why did you break up with her?

_SCORPIUS glances away shyly, and begins to fumble with his hands._

SCORPIUS: It’s uh- it’s complicated.

ALBUS: _Complicated?_ Scorpius, I’m your best friend. We tell each other everything.

_SCORPIUS looks at Albus. His expression is one of guilt, and longing._

SCORPIUS: Not- everything.

_ALBUS frowns, confused and hurt by his friend’s words. He punches SCORPIUS in the arm._

ALBUS: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, together you and I changed history not twice- but _three_ times- killing my father and nearly resurrecting the Dark Lord. What we’ve been through-

_ALBUS pauses to collect himself. SCORPIUS reaches for his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze._

SCORPIUS: But we fixed all that, didn’t we Al? We saved the world!

ALBUS: We did. Together.

_They share a knowing smile. Neither boy let go of each other’s hand._

           There’s nothing you could say that would make me stop being your friend. Now tell me, what’s wrong?

_SCORPIUS clears his throat and takes a deep breath, gathering his strength._

SCORPIUS: When we used the Turner the second round, and I realized you didn’t even _exist_ , I-I’d never felt so lost. It was almost like…

_He trails off, his courage faltering. This time, ALBUS gives his hand a gentle squeeze. He nods at SCORPIUS, urging him to go on._

                 It was almost like a part of myself was missing. I-I didn’t know who I was.

ALBUS (teasing): Says the Scorpion King!

_SCORPIUS gives ALBUS a playful nudge in the ribs, rolling his eyes._

SCORPIUS: I told you before when the dementors nearly had me, Snape said to think of you. I saw your face, Al. The tiny wrinkles you get around your eyes whenever you smile- the warmth in your gaze- I could even hear your stupid laugh!

ALBUS: Scorpius-

SCORPIUS (full of youthful passion): I love you! In more than a friend way...

 _ALBUS is at a lost for words. SCORPIUS bites his lip, regretting his outburst instantly. Silence_ _l_ _ingers, sparking an electricity between them._

                                                       Al? Albus, please say something.

ALBUS: I- I love you too. I... think I have for a long time.

_They look at each other, marveling, breathing fast._

SCORPIUS: So...what do we do now?

ALBUS: I guess kissing would be the logical thing to do.

SCORPIUS (sputtering): Most- _most_ logical!

_ALBUS moves first, scooting closer until their legs and arms touch. He swallows nervously. SCORPIUS looks just as terrified. Their first kiss is soft, almost questioning. When they break apart, ALBUS' hand flutters to his lips._

ALBUS: Woah…

SCORPIUS: Woah, indeed.

_ALBUS grins, his eyes shining._

ALBUS: Can we do it again?

SCORPIUS (squeaks): Certainly!

_Albus nearly jumps SCORPIUS, kissing him deeply on the mouth. SCORPIUS makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat before losing himself completely in the kiss. They hold each other close, savoring every moment._

_Finally, they pull away. Both boys are breathing hard. This is all very new, exciting and frightening all at once._

SCORPIUS: You’re still my best mate, no matter what.

_ALBUS interlaces their fingers together, smiling._

ALBUS: And you’re mine. _Always._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SCORBUS <3 They've officially taken over my life. Thank you for reading!! If you have a moment, please leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> \- Sarah


End file.
